Talk:Iona Urazoe (real)/@comment-5255087-20141205214557/@comment-5255087-20141207221554
That is a tough question. This is going to be long so bear with me. Firstly, I do feel sorry for Iona since two LRIGs abused her body. Kuro not so much, but she did like y'know grabbed her left tit sexually in season 1 episode 12. But for Ulith, oh boy did she do a lot of shit to her body. She probably like y'know in a sense defiled Iona's body with her shenanigans with Aki (probably scissors, god knows). She also had Iona's body stabbed by calling Aki unsightly and given Aki's current state of mind, she might flip and stab Iona if she ever sees her. So I am kind of worried about her. As for Aki I do kinda feel sorry for her too. I mean like she had her face slashed by some fat stalker otaku. Not to mention treated like a dog by Ulith and her intelligence can be compared to a fruit bat. Now, as a person, it is easier to feel sorry for Iona, since she is a nice girl who learned her lesson the hard way, whereas Aki, it is kind of hard to feel sorry for her, since she is mean and is kind of a bitch. Like if I was to meet her and say hi, she might kick me in the balls or in the shin, like that fan who saw her in season 2 episode 2. She is just too selfish and self-centred. Hell, she even plans to become a LRIG then a Selector continuosly just so Ulith would pay more attention to her, at the cost of the lives of her future Selectors if she ever becomes a LRIG. In this regard, she may be just as terrible a person, if not more than REMEMBER. But for Iona, she was somewhat selfish, but after becoming a LRIG, she did learn to become selfless and didn't want her Selector to become cards. However as a character, it is kind of hard to feel sorry for Iona, since she hasn't been developed as much. As for Akira, it is easier to feel sorry for her since we, the viewers, already known her from the beginning of the story and she has had developed so much as a character albeit in a negative way. We could say for certain that if there is a season 3, she'd still have somewhat of a role, since there's like 2-3 episodes left. As for Iona, given how Mayu hates her and learned her lesson, I doubt she'd ever be a selector again and we might never see her again. But despite the negatives, I still think that Akira is WAY as in WAY better than the generic female characters in mainstream anime today, as they tend to exist only as harem bait for the Gary Stu protagonist (e.g. Kirito, Tatsuya Shiba). At least Akira acts in a realistic way. Like when Ulith "entered" Tama, Akira went apeshit, since Ulith cheated on her. Now if she was from a harem anime, like Mahouka or SAO, if her love interest was caught red-handed cheating on her she'd put on a jealous face and reaction and THAT'S IT. Like, WTF?!